Shell City
Shell City Marine Gifts and Sundries, more commonly shortened to Shell City, is the gift shop owned by the Cyclops that held King Neptune's Crown. It is seen in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. About Description It is a live-action gift shop on an unidentified beach and contains miscellaneous items, a glass bowl, but mostly knick-knacks (dried sea life). Exterior It is a fairly small wooden shack with a clam-shaped sign on the front of the shack that reads Shell City: Marine Gifts and Sundries. Interior The interior is dark with a fish bowl inside and there are lots of dead sea creatures on the inside, a table under a lamp to dry the sea creatures, killing them and a bathroom. History There was an emergency at the Krusty Krab, complete with police helicopters, large crowds, and news reporters, when suddenly, SpongeBob SquarePants, "the manager," arrived in a sleek, awesome sports car. Mr. Krabs said that it started with a simple order, a Krabby Patty with cheese. "When the customer took a bite, no cheese!" Mr. Krabs started crying, leading SpongeBob to slap him. He entered the Krusty Krab and meet a fish named Phil. SpongeBob then opened his suitcase, took out a pair of tweezers, and dramatically put cheese on the Krabby Patty. The day was saved, and the crowd started cheering for SpongeBob. Their cheers soon degenerated to the sound of SpongeBob's alarm clock, and he waked up, revealing the opening scene to be a dream. SpongeBob was extremely excited, as that day was the grand opening of "The Krusty Krab 2," and he was confident he would be chosen as the new manager and prepares himself for the day. Patrick Star's rock lifted up, and Patrick congratulated SpongeBob said that to celebrate, they were going to go to "Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat" after work. SpongeBob and Patrick sang the Goofy Goober theme song, and afterwards, SpongeBob went off to the Krusty Krab. Plankton envied Mr. Krabs, and stated he tried every plan in his cabinet from "A to Y". There are actually 26 letters of the alphabet, and Plankton did not notice it at first, but Karen, his computer wife, told him. Plankton found "Plan Z" in the back of the drawer. He thought it was his best plan yet. He went outside, only to be stepped on by SpongeBob. He pulled Plankton off his shoe, and asked him if he was going to the 'grand opening ceremony.' Plankton replied, "No, I am not going to the 'grand opening ceremony'! I'm busy planning to rule the world! Ha, ha, ha!" SpongeBob did not understand this, wished Plankton luck, then ran off again, leaving Plankton to walk away saying, "Stupid kid." Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was preparing the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2, which was an exact replica of the original and was located directly next-door to it, the only difference being a giant glowing "2" on the Krusty Krab sign. SpongeBob rushed up to the stage to accept his promotion, but Mr. Krabs announced that Squidward was the new manager instead, much to SpongeBob's shock. Mr. Krabs told a heartbroken SpongeBob that he was too immature and childlike to handle the task, and SpongeBob sulked away, saying "I'm ready ... depression." Patrick suddenly flied by, naked, with a SpongeBob banner in his butt, and crashed into the set, causing a fire. Later, Plankton flied towards King Neptune's castle, as part of "Plan Z." Inside, Neptune was attempting to punish his royal crown polisher for touching his crown, but his more intelligent daughter, Mindy, stopped him. The brutish and tyrannical king tried to explain to his daughter that he must enforce his power as king in order to be respected, and that she would have to do the same when she was Queen. He began to explain the importance of his crown, and as he talked, Plankton arrived and stole it. Neptune, who was "bald," was horrified to discover that his crown was missing, Plankton having stolen it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob was at Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat brooding over his loss. Patrick arrived thinking SpongeBob was the manager, but he was told the truth about being a kid SpongeBob starts to leave, but then Patrick got a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, and SpongeBob came back. They began to eat dozens of Surprises burying the waiter in ice cream continuously saying "waiter." The two became "drunk" from all the ice cream, and SpongeBob fell asleep in the restaurant, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. Meanwhile, Neptune arrived at the Krusty Krab after receiving evidence planted by Plankton of Mr. Krabs stealing his crown, which was a note, saying, "I stole your crown. Signed, Eugene Krabs." Krabs denied stealing the crown, but a message then played on the phone of a man thanking Mr. Krabs for giving him the crown and saying that he sold it to Shell City. This call was actually from Plankton. Neptune got frustrated and planned to burn Mr. Krabs. However, before doing that, Neptune asked if anyone had anything to say to defend Mr. Krabs, and a "drunken" SpongeBob arrived and bad-mouths Mr. Krabs for not giving him the manager job, saying, "I've worked for Mr. Krabs for many years, and always thought he was a great boss. I now realize that he's a great big jerk! I deserved that manager job, but you didn't give it to me because you said I'm a kid! Well, I am 100 percent man, and this man has something to say to you!” He blowed a long raspberry and then finished his statement, “There! I think I made my point!" Neptune burned Mr. Krabs, but Mr. Krabs plunged into a barrel filled with water. Upon realizing the severity of the situation, SpongeBob returned to his normal self and refused to let Neptune kill him. Neptune then prepared to fry them both, but Mindy convinced her father to give SpongeBob a chance to prove Mr. Krabs' innocence. Neptune ordered Spongebob to be back with his crown in 10 days but Patrick appeared out of nowhere and started bragging, causing the days to be reduced to six. H Patrick agreed to travel to the dreaded Shell City, and return with the crown, and froze Krabs right there until the crown was returned. Squidward paniced, mostly over his paycheck not being signed. Originally SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward went on the trip, but the latter refused and walked out of the Krusty Krab. Mindy, whom Patrick developed a crush on, gived SpongeBob and Patrick a magical Bag of Winds to return home with and warned about the trip. With six days to retrieve the crown (there were originally ten until King Neptune and Patrick argued it down to six), SpongeBob and Patrick took the "Patty Wagon," a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. They soon reached a gas station located on the county line, where the hillbilly ownered laugh at them, finding the duo and their vehicle stupid. They told SpongeBob and Patrick that they would not last for ten seconds over the county line. When SpongeBob and Patrick crossed the line, a thug immediately stole their car. SpongeBob and Patrick then realized that they lasted for twelve seconds, and began laughing at the hillbillies, who were dumbfounded by their idiocy, as they continued on foot. Later, they found their car parked at the "Thug Tug," a bar for tough, muscular fish. SpongeBob had Patrick distract the thugs so he could get the key. (Unfortunately, Patrick just said, "I have to go to the bathroom," making SpongeBob unsuccessful, and getting his hands dirty in the process.) SpongeBob headed for the bathroom to wash his hands, and when he used the soap dispenser, it produced bubbles. SpongeBob and Patrick began having a "Bubble Party," but one bubble floated over to the leader of the "Thug Tug," who reminded the other bar patrons of the policy that all "Bubble Blowing Babies" would be severely beaten. The leader went on a "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt" by turning on the Goofy Goober Theme song, where the first person to start singing was determined to be the culprit. SpongeBob and Patrick struggled not to start singing, then the owner started singing it to SpongeBob and Patrick, causing SpongeBob's eyes to water and Patrick to start melting, and they were only saved when Siamese Twins bursted out in song. The other thugs began beating them, allowing SpongeBob and Patrick to steal the key amid the confusion and depart. By the following day, Plankton, with Mr. Krabs incapacitated, obtained the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, and began serving Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. He stole the formula by sneaking by Mr. Krabs while he was frozen, going into his office, entering the safe code, and stealing the formula. Plankton started selling Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket, along with free bucket helmets. He had also learned about SpongeBob and Patrick were trying to get the crown back and hired a professional mercenary named Dennis to ensure that SpongeBob and Patrick did not reach Shell City. The next day, Squidward saw that everyone was wearing helmet buckets. After a woman told him that Plankton was giving them away free with the Krabby Patties, he went to confront Plankton. Squidward figured out that Plankton was the one who stole King Neptune's crown to get the Krabby Patty formula. He decided to report him to King Neptune, but before he left the Chum Bucket, Plankton activated a mind-control device, revealing that the bucket helmets were actually mind controlling helmets. Squidward tried to escape, but the enslaved citizens cornered and captured him, taking down the last opposition to Plankton in Bikini Bottom and transformed the city into "Planktopolis." SpongeBob and Patrick were traveling through a field of skulls, laughing over their victory at the Thug Tug. They saw an Ice Cream Stand, but when SpongeBob went to order, the old woman running the stand was revealed as the tongue of a monstrous Frogfish using the Ice Cream Stand as bait. The Frogfish choose SpongeBob and Patrick, eventually driving off a cliff and getting out of the car just in time. The Frogfish was lured off the edge, and subsequently was eaten by an even larger beast, which was a gigantic sea serpent that appeared from the trench. Unable to pass through a monster-filled trench, SpongeBob decided to give up and accepts the fact that he and Patrick were just children. However, Mindy arrived and showed them what had happened to Bikini Bottom while they were gone, and gived them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they were now men. SpongeBob and Patrick passed through the trench without fear (singing, "Now That We're Men"), but met up with Dennis on the other side. He ripped off their fake mustaches and explained to them that they were not really men, and prepared to kill them by crushing them under his boot. However, before he could do so, a gigantic boot crushed Dennis, belonging to a monstrous scuba diver known as "The Cyclops," who abducted SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. SpongeBob and Patrick wook up in a goldfish bowl filled with freshwater and sedimentary pebbles. They saw the Cyclops making "knick-knacks" from "dead" sea creatures, much to their horror, and were soon taken out of the bowl and put on a table under a heat lamp, and started to dry up. Soon, SpongeBob lamented that they had failed, and that Bikini Bottom would remain under Plankton's mind control, Mr. Krabs would be executed, and they too would die. Patrick pointed out a sign reading "Shell City: Marine Gifts and Sundries." SpongeBob realized that they were in Shell City, which was in fact a gift shop. They saw the crown, and SpongeBob then realized that they did at least make it to Shell City, and did pretty well for "a couple of goofballs." They both shed a tear and began singing the Goofy Goober song, just as they shriveled up. The faces got smaller, Patrick's body shaped gets round bevel edges and Spongebob's legs and arms rolled up into the sleeves. "Goofy, Goofy, Goober, G--," they stopped, then died and become real with their faces being faded away. But then, the "Tear of the Goofy Goober" slided down a wire into the power outlet, causing it to short-circuit and let out smoke, which rised up and activated the fire suppression sprinkler system, causing all the sea creatures to reanimate and the table with the lamp to cool off. As the water dripped from the system, Spongebob and Patrick first got saturated colors and then they became cartoon again upon resurrection. As the sea creatures (which included a mariachi band playing a song from Mexico) beat up "The Cyclops," SpongeBob and Patrick grabbed the crown and carried it out to the beach. There, SpongeBob readed the manual of the Bag of Winds, and Patrick accidentally released it, leaving them stranded on the beach. However, David Hasselhoff arrived and carried them across the ocean on his back. On the way back home, the big boot belonging to the same diver that kidnapped them, rised up sea, and an angry Dennis emerged from below it, intented on finishing the job Plankton gave him and went after Patrick and SpongeBob with his dagger in hand (much to Hasselhoff's discomfort). He cornered SpongeBob, who attempted to reason with Dennis (by bribing him with five Goober dollars); Dennis was uninterested, so SpongeBob proceeded to more offers - including a bubble-blower that sent a stream of bubbles to Dennis's eyes, blinding him and making him even angrier. However, just as he was about to stomp on them with his boot, he ended up being knocked into the ocean by a floating sailboat. As the duo arrived over Bikini Bottom, King Neptune was about to execute Mr. Krabs, but was being "stalled" by Mindy, but Neptune just thought so. Hasselhoff opened his pectoral muscles, prepared countdown, and shoot the duo down into Bikini Bottom at fast speed, where they crashed through the roof of the Krusty Krab, the crown deflecting the trident blast that nearly killed Mr. Krabs, and ended up burning Hasselhoff. Unfortunately, that did not stop Plankton, as he dumped a King-sized Chum Bucket Helmet on Neptune, also putting him under his control. As Plankton's minions surrounded the heroes, SpongeBob realized that Plankton didn't care whether Krabs should be fried or not he just wanted the power of the seas under his control, having used the theft of the crown to lure Neptune into the trap, thus he cheated. Plankton doubted to him to cheating, and he stated to him that he was an evil genius and SpongeBob was just a kid---a stupid kid. SpongeBob made a speech about being who you are, before transforming into a wizard and breaking out into a bizarre rock version of the Goofy Goober theme song (based on the ) using his electric guitar's laser beamed to destroy all the brain-control buckets with. When Plankton yelled at Karen to do something, she was too lured by the rock and roll to listen. Irritated, Plankton tried to command Neptune to stop Spongebob but SpongeBob quickly destroyed his helmet before he could finish speaking. Out of options, Plankton tried to escape but was trampled before he could do so, and the cops put him in a little cage and took him away. Neptune reached an understanding not only with Mr. Krabs, but also with his daughter, and thanked SpongeBob and Patrick. He then turned to leave, but Mindy reminded him about Mr. Krabs. He unfreezed Mr. Krabs, turning him into a fat little boy. Neptune then revealed that he had his trident set to "Real Boy Ending". He then turned Mr. Krabs into a crab again. Squidward suggested to SpongeBob that he had learned that he did not really need to be the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, but SpongeBob eagerly took the position anyway. Gallery Cyclops_Hovering.jpg|The Cyclops enters Cyclops_Grabbing.jpg|The Cyclops captures SpongeBob and Patrick Cyclops_Laughing.jpg|The Cyclops wears SpongeBob and Patrick to Shell City. Spongebob_and_Patrick_near_death.png|SpongeBob and Patrick know they have succeeded and sing Goofy Goober song Goofy_Goober_heart_tear.png|Goofy Goober Heart Tear Spongebob_and_Patrick_dried_up_SSM.png|SpongeBob and Patrick dry up. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Prisons Category:Torture Category:Oppression Category:Crimes Category:Massacres Category:Genocide Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms